On the way to the tube
by Arty Diane
Summary: A look into John's thoughts as he walks from his therapist's office to the tube station at the beginning of "Study in Pink". An answer to Lucy36's 5 word challenge. Rated T for swearing and general foul mood.


**A/N: My computer is having major issues and I'm stuck without my laptop. That's why my mood is not at it's best, and my muse kind of wants to hit something.  
**

**Fortunately Lucy36 gave me a prompt. She gave my five words to fit into a story. I was supposed to choose three but I got carried away... The words (****pot**, **elbow****, ****inane****, ****collection****, ****redundant****) coupled with my gloomy mood resulted in this...****I wrote this in a coffee net in an attempt to calm my muse down.**

**This story is from John's point of view at the beginning of "Study in pink". ****Might be a bit OOC, I'm not 100% sure how was John feeling then.**

******I don't own the show, I just use the characters for my own amusement! **

* * *

_Trust issues_, she said, _still has trust issues_... Well, of course I have trust issues, who wouldn't in my place? I can't trust my own hand to stir a **pot**, how can I trust a stranger? It's not like she has shown me anything to make me trust in her abilities, why should I trust her to _open up_ to her, and talk about my nightmares and issues and all of that nonsense?

And she wants me to write a blog, about what happens to me, and to post it online. I mean come _on_! Who in their right minds would read _my_ blog? Heck, I wouldn't read my blog, it's freaking depressing. "Look Ella, I wrote a blog!" Ooh, how exciting! I got out with my friends who all have a life and it's like they're stuck in their youth and I have become a bitter invalid with a shaking hand a bum leg. Great reading material, eh? I should post it and get a comment from a random guy telling me to off myself and be done with it. Yeah, that's something to look forward to!

And I don't care how many times she tells me the pain in my leg is "all in my head", it bloody hurts for real, and now my **elbow** is getting cramps. Huh, I didn't know that could happen, odd...Better take a detour through this park then, at least there are benches there. I can sit and rest for a bit before continuing to the tube.

Let me see, there must be an empty bench around here...Ah! there is an empty one ahead of me. No one seems to want to sit, good. I just have ten feet more to get th- DAMN! That chubby guy just took it! This day is not going well so far. Strange how something as **inane **as losing a seat can make me so irritated, I wasn't always like this...

Oh well, I can either start kicking a tree and letting loose a string of insults from my not inconsiderable **collection **of swear words, or I can suck it up and march on to the tube station. Where I can look forward to a long ride in a crowded train...standing...on my bum leg and stumbling around. Maybe I'll accidentally/deliberately hit a rowdy teen with my cane and get in a fight. Hm, seems like I'm one step away from going around the bend, joy!

"John?"

Huh, some one calling a John, he's a lucky guy to have an acquaintance at lea-

"John Watson!"

What, me? Some one is calling my- Oh lord, it's that chubby guy. He knows me, but I don't know him. This is so embarrassing!

"Stamford, Mike Stamford. We were at Barts together."

Stamford? Really? What on earth happened to you? You give the phrase "let yourself go" a new meaning, mate! Wait, I can't say that, that's so freaking rude. Damn, all I can do is look at him blankly. That's not too good either, is it?

"Yes, sorry, yes, Mike, hello."

That was a good save, wasn't it?

"Yeah, I know, I got fat."

I guess you just gave the definition of **redundant** a good demonstration too, but I can't say that out loud either. I need a polite answer.

"No, no."

This is really awkward! So I better- An invitation to coffee? Yeah why the hell not. The tube is going to come around again in a few minutes and at least I get to sit down for a while. What's the worst that can happen? An awkward conversation and then I'll be on my merry way to the tube station, right?

* * *

**I feel much better after venting my frustration in this fic. Now I feel like writing a silly story using some of those words. I'm going to use that original plot I told you about Lucy! *manic laughter***


End file.
